Socket assemblies for housing optoelectronic packages, such as a package comprising a light emitting diode (LED), are known in the art. An exemplary socket assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,568,001. Optoelectronic packages are typically provided as chip-on-board packages that comprise an optoelectronic semiconductor chip arranged on a printed circuit board. Socket assemblies for housing such packages typically provide means for holding the package, mounting the package on a carrier, electrically connecting the package, and for cooling the package.
Cooling the package can be achieved by pressing the package against a heat sink. In known socket assemblies, however, a pressure force exerted on the package can deteriorate over the age of the socket assembly and may be dependent on temperature differences. The decrease in pressure force can adversely affect cooling, impairing performance of the socket assembly.